The present disclosure relates to a wavelength conversion member complex, a light emitting device, and a method for manufacturing a wavelength conversion member complex.
There are conventional light emitting devices that make use of semiconductor laser elements. With such a light emitting device, a structure has been proposed in which a heat dissipation member is joined to a wavelength conversion member having a phosphor layer that is irradiated with laser light. The phosphor layer and the heat dissipation member are joined together, for example, by forming a plurality of concave portions are formed in either the phosphor layer or the heat dissipation member, and filling in the concave portions with an adhesive agent (for example, JP2017-54785A).